metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
United States Naval Prison Facility (Cuba)
Camp Omega was a large military installation. It is located within the southernmost tip of Cuba and was considered "black land" because of its status as being an American "slice of pie" on communist soil with no legal jurisdictions. Location and layout The camp was located near a mountainous region. In addition, its size was expansive, which included several searchlights, its own airfield which included a heliport, several white tents, and a place with several tiger cages used to house prisoners. The people normally guarding the facility wear green uniforms with a military grade cap. The guards were armed with Singapore SAR 80s, hinting at the soldiers being non-Americans who were hired by the U.S. government. It also contained various Jeeps and APCs, and was guarded by watchtowers and guard dogs, some of which were doberman pinschers. History At some point after 1974, Paz Ortega Andrade, after being discovered by fishermen in the Caribbean, was detained at the camp by Cipher, feeling that their former agent had been compromised. Sometime later, Chico ended up captured under unspecified circumstances, and ended up talking with the threat of killing a female he apparently knew. 10 days later, a mysterious, disfigured man arrived at the camp with his group, XOF, to supply Chico with a Walkman, telling him that the "girl told him everything," and that they ensured that she met a painless end in order to keep their promise before departing, also making it clear that Chico is to act as a double agent as a result. Afterwards, they left, also removing any signs of the logo of XOF. Shortly thereafter, Big Boss infiltrated the camp, intending to rescue Paz and Chico, the former as a means to find out any leads towards Cipher, as she was the only viable lead to them. Big Boss utilized a prototype arm device to navigate his way around the camp, and also intended to use flare grenades to signal his extraction method, a Hind D, upon rescuing them. Behind the scenes Camp Omega first appeared in the demo for Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes, as a base for Big Boss to infiltrate. At one point, an American flag could be seen in the distance, hinting that it was an American-owned base. Camp Omega may also be part of, or at the very least in close proximity to Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, as it is also near the southern tip of Cuba. The way Big Boss infiltrates the Omega Base, climbing a rock wall, is similar to what was done by Solid Snake during his infiltration in Zanzibar Land, which was itself based on The Guns of Navarone, a film that influenced series creator Hideo Kojima. Judging from the E3 2013 trailer for Metal Gear Solid V, it seems to be common for the prisoners at the camp to be hooded. In the extended trailer, some amount of focus is put onto a hooded prisoner who is tortured via being beaten by the barrel of a shotgun and by having water poured onto their hooded face. When they attempt to escape, they are shot by a guard. Though the prisoner will be referred to by the number on the left side of his/her uniform, 12282, it is so far unknown who the prisoner is, considering he/she is the only prisoner who we can clearly see his/her number and whether or not he/she is dead. The TGS showing of Ground Zeroes confirmed that there would be additional missions besides rescuing Chico. One of these was a special TGS showing which depicted Big Boss interrogating a soldier at Camp Omega, as well as retrieving a walkman tape and eventually getting into a shootout with enemies that resulted in his Hind being destroyed, as well as destroying a vehicle via a C4 boobytrap. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' References Category:Military installations Category:Locations